


Daddy Was A Bankrobber

by scrapbullet



Series: Young at Heart [1]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Archy, Drabble, Gen, Infantilism, Little Johnny, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny, whether big or little, has a tendency to allow things to build up until they simply have nowhere to go; which is why, at four in the morning Archy merely smiles gently at his boy, pulls himself out of bed and tugs Johnny into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Was A Bankrobber

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing non-sexual age play, so suffice to say I'm a wee bit terrified about posting this. But, why the hell not? Starling, as ever is an enabler <3 and many thanks for the title, my sweet!

“Daddy, I can’t sleep.”

Archy blinks owlishly at the alarm clock. It’s the middle of the night, and although it’s been far too many years since Johnny has slipped into his little head-space, since Lenny’s death Archy has been expecting it to happen. Johnny, whether big or little, has a tendency to allow things to build up until they simply have nowhere to go; which is why, at four in the morning Archy merely smiles gently at his boy, pulls himself out of bed and tugs Johnny into his arms.

Johnny burrows right on in, tucking his head under Archy’s chin with a wet sniffle. His face is damp with tears as he rubs his face back and forth, his fingers anxiously flexing at his sides.

“Did you have a nightmare, sweetheart?” Archy asks, voice the kind of low, soothing rumble of years past. Rubbing Johnny’s bare back he feels each minute shudder, each ensuing squirm as his boy tries to cuddle closer. With a tremulous nod Johnny sucks in a distressed breath, and Archy’s heart melts just that little bit more. “Come on, lad. Let’s get in the warm, hm? You’re shaking.”

There’s a sweetness to Johnny that so many will never see, Archy muses as he draws his clingy little into bed. Smoothing sweat-slick hair away from Johnny’s forehead he peppers the salty skin with chaste kisses, grinning widely as Johnny tries to muffle giggles into the crook of Archy’s neck. Such sweet laughter brings back memories of happier days, and, leaning across the bed and into the bottom drawer of the bed-side cabinet, he fetches that soft, dog-eared plush panther that was once so very loved.

Johnny goes still, eyes wide in the darkness. His mouth drops open, and for a moment Archy thinks his boy is going to cry again.

“I kept him safe for you,” Archy says, nuzzling the nose of the plush against Johnny’s cheek, unsurprised when the beloved toy is snatched away and snuggled tight. “And I’ll keep you safe, too.”

Trust. It’s always been about trust, with them, and Archy is all too happy to give Johnny the stability and safety that he needs - whether big or little. It’s a blessing, and a kind of forgiveness, and Archy, stroking his palm over the arch of Johnny’s back, falls asleep to the sound of gentle, childish snores.


End file.
